Why me? Why these dreams? Whats happening to me?
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: Kagome has some strange dreams about a girl and a white haired boy. Who are they? How will the dreams change how she feels about being in the past? Will she find out the truth? Whats this Kagome goes back to the past but the well took her back to far? Kag
1. CHAPTER1

**I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY**

**\**

**I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE JUST STARTED TO PUT UP NEW CHAPTERS AND IM SORRY TO THOSE READERS THAT WERE WAIT THIS LOOOOOOONG ASS TIME FOR MY UPDATE I JUST REALLY FEEL BAD THAT I WAS SO WILLING TO GIVE UP ON MY STORY SO IM SORRY AND REALLY DO HOPE U LIKE THE REST OF THIS STORY ITS ALMOST COMPLETE  
**


	2. Chapter2

Kagome has some strange dreams about a girl and a white haired boy. Who are they? How will the dreams change how she feels about being in the past? Will she find out the truth? Whats this Kagome goes back to the past but the well took her back to far? Kagome changed? She's back to age six. She wakes up in a castle with a very alive lady and lord of the west. Sesshomaru is a little boy? how did this happen? She was six and sesshomaru looked ten years old. whats this she is an angel? ...


	3. Chapter3

This just came to me when i had a lil dream bout my bf and my childhood (we were friends since i was 5 and he was 10) and when we met again after i moved well yea we didnt member eachother then well we started new and now i've been having dreams about our child hood and i thought it would make a good story so hope u all enjoy this story.

STORY BEGINS IN NEXT CHAPTER


	4. Chapter4

Kagome lay in her bed in her time. Inuyasha was with kikyo again. It hurt but she never loved him it just hurt to hear the words he spoke. 

xFBx

"Inu-Baby what about my copy?" asked kikyo in his (inuyasha's) embrace.  
"What about her?"asked inu.  
"What if she sees us?"she asked.  
"It dont matter what she sees nor hears. I love you not that wanna be copy of yours. I dont even care for her as a friend. Psh I'm just using her to get the jewel shards." said inu.  
xEnd FBx

Kagome just led everyone onto think she loved him. The thing is she was curious about him he was her first 'friend' there. She didnt know about demons or hanyous until she fell into the well.

Kagome fell asleep and into the dream relm. She knew she would dream of them again.

Sad thing is she didnt know who the 'them' was the little girl whom looked so much like herself was always with a boy who looked frighteningly much like sesshomaru. She knew that they were not them though just her imagination.

(or so she thought)

XDREAMX

Come on my puppy friend. Lets go to the gardens. said the little angel girl hovering over the ground her wings fluttering.  
Then we shall go to the gardens my little angel-love. said the boy.  
Hey I said not to call me that. the little angel said.  
Yes and have I not told you not to call thus your puppy friend? Did I not?The pup said slyly.  
Ah yes but my puppy-love it fits you so well. said the girl.

As they got to the garden the girl laughed in joy of all the flowers.

Come on Maru-Kun!exclaimed the girl.  
Of course Love. said the boy with a smile on his face for bringing his intended mate joy.

xEnd Dreamx

Kagome bolted up in her bed. She started to think 'thats the first time the girl called his name' who is this boy the girl called Maru I have to go back.

Going to the well house she walked up to the well and looked in right before jumping in. The blue sparkling light surrounded her with a soft warmth. Once back into the past she heard Inuyasha yelling.  
"Welcome back wench."  
The others gave her a hug welcoming her back and shippo jumped to her shoulder.

(((((((OK SO SORRY FOR CLIFFY BUT IT IS GOING TO BE WORTH IT IF U GO TO NEXT CHAPTER RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU PEACE ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPTER :)))))))


	5. Chapter5

"Shut it Inu-No-Baka." kagome said.  
"Lets just go wench." said inu.  
"Whatever."kagome whispered.  
"Oh and my mate will be joining the group." he said with a smirk. 

xheading westx

The group started heading west the new addition of the now larger group that now involved the new members are:  
Kagome  
InuYasha  
Sango  
Miroku  
Shippo  
Kikyo   
Kikyo's soul collecters

Now that they were heading west kagome's chest constricted as if something was coming.  
"inuyasha something is coming."kagome said.  
"Yes i do believe so inuyasha." miroku agreed.  
"Hmmm" was all they got from inuyasha.

The group stepped back as Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. Kagome couldnt help but notice how he did look just like the little boy from her dreams.

"Sesshomaru what the fuck do you want you bastard?" inuyasha said.  
"My business is none of your concern you are in my path half-breed." sesshomaru stated coldly.

All of a sudden kagome fell to her knees as an arrow locked into her back barely breaking the skin but that was not kikyo's intintion the intintion was to keep her still.   
Kagome looked up and whispered one thing and that one thing was a big mistake.  
"Maru-Kun?"kagome whispered before all of a sudden she took off running. Kikyo cursed as she obviously didnt put enough power into the spell.

Kagome kept running until she got to the well. Once at the well she jump in intent on not returning. She landed in her time and then realized she forgot her bag so she jumped back into the well.

xOTHER SIDE OF THE WELLx

Kagome climbed out of the well. Thats when she was knocked out by something from behind her.

xCastlex

"Father what is it you have to show me" asked a 10year old sesshomaru.   
"It is very important you do not let this girl go she has come back to you after leaving a year ago to us but to her its been over 800 years. She does not remember you my son. Do you remember kagome tenishyo?" asked tashio.  
"but of course father she was my intended and when i find her i shall have her." sesshomaru said.  
"you have found her my son take care of her but for right now go to bed your mother and i shall watch over her until she wakens."tashio insisted.

Sesshomaru turned and went to bed just for this night he would sleep in his bed.

(Sorry another cliffy tell me what u think and tell me if i should continue this story please thank you)


	6. Chapter6

Sesshomaru woke up and walked to kagome's room. He walked in without knocking knowing that she was still asleep. When he looked around the room he saw his father and mother by the girl's side watching her. 

"Sesshomaru my son go eat breakfast and patrol the lands." Tashio and Minioka said together.

"What of the girl?"Sesshomaru asked.

"She shall be safe with us now go do not worry so." said minioka.

"Yes Mother"he replied

Sesshomaru walked out and went to the dinning hall. After eating his morning meal he went to patrol the lands.

xKagome's Roomx

Kagome groaned as she slowly awoke. She opened her eyes and saw to her surprise two silver haired demons staring at her with...Love?

She looked around her surroundings and found that she had no clue where she was. 

"Ah kagome you are awake we are so glad to see you again''

"Lord Tashio, Lady minioka... wait how do i know your names?"kagome whispered as her dream of the boys parents came back to her. The little girl had called them her parents. But the strange thing was the boy Maru called the girl Kagz and the girl had said some really scary things.

xFB to the dreamx

Momma Papa! Sesshomaru is chasing me again. the girl yelled with laughter in her voice.

AWWW COME ON KAGZ DONT CALL MY PARENTS INTO THIS YOU BROUGHT IT ON YOURSELF AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS THIS SESSHOMARU DOES

HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME KAGZ GRRRRRRR YOU KNOW MY NAME SESSHOMARU SO USE IT OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? KAGOME... K-A-G-O-M-E sheeesh 

xend fb to dreamx

'OMG that was sesshomaru and me what does this mean? and wait why am i six years old again?' kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome we realize you are having dreams well atleast you think they are dreams which really they are your memories." Said minioka

"you see a year ago to us that is your father took you to the well and sent you to the future. He told us that you would be back but he could not tell us more for we have not heard from him nor your mother in 11 months." tashio continued for his mate.

"Memories? Who's mine and sesshomarus yea right sesshomaru hates humans." kagome replied 

"what are you talking about dear sesshomaru does not hate anyone."minioka asked the question tashio and her were wondering

"Ummmm where am i and how old is sesshomaru and why do i keep almost calling him maru and why do i feel as though i love him and you."kagome asked in a panic.

"You are sesshomarus intended mate thats why you want to call him such a name. This is your original time kagome you were born here in this time 6 years ago and before you were born sesshomaru was born and once you were born sesshomaru was 4 years of age now you are 6 and he is 10years of age and that is why you are here." Tashio said. 

"But i cant be from here and nor can i be 6 because i was just 16 not too long ago. you two are crazy. and if this is my time where is my parents?" kagome asked

"Most likly dead. and you do belong in this time so you shall be staying."Said a voice from no where

"who is there?"kagome said frightened

"Do not worry child it is only us the fates." said another voice as 2 females appeared

"What do you mean im staying? im leaving right now."kagome said

"you can not sesshomaru will be quit displeased and will turn into the demon you know in the other time the one where he hates humans all because you left he turned cold almost heartless but he knew both now and then that he loved you and you were his intended from so long ago thats why he could never kill you." said the taller fates

"and you shall stay because the well is gone it hasnt been here since the last battle and even if it was its powers are now useless because it has served its purpose on returning you now all you must do is except that you belong here with your family and your love so please do not push them away or we will have to put a spell on you."said the shorter one of the fates

"OMG NO PLEASE SAY YOUR LYING"Kagome yelled

xWith Marux

Sesshomaru was patroling the lands close to the gate just getting back from patroling the rest of the west when he heard his intended mate yell. 

He ran to her room and was in there and by her side with a barrier around them in a heart beat and was holding her close as he licked her cheek to calm her even going as far as purring.

She felt calmer. Kagome thought it strange that she was so calm in sesshomarus arms but it felt so right and she didnt care she was with her love again.

"Maru-Kun will you stay with me?" kagome asked

"Of course Always and Forever My Kagome"maru said back

"hmmmmm im glad love you sessho"kagome didnt know what made her say it or why she was so comfortable with this and with being with him but she was and she was actually happy.

"love you to kagome" with that said sesshomarus barrier went down he looked at the others in the room and said to them."go i will be taking kagome to my rooms where she will be staying from now on. no one needs to be with her right now but me i will change her and get her to bed and i will go to bed also and we shall take our meals for the next 2 days in my room so i can get her to trust me again" with that said sesshomaru stood with kagome in his arms and went to his room.

Sesshomaru laid kagome down on the bed and went to the closet he got one of his sleeping yukatas for kagome and got his sleeping wear as well he changed into his quickly then walked over to kagome and took off her shirt and her skirt. He always did this when they were together last year and the many years before that and he was damn well sure that he was going to do it every night even if she was awake he would change into his sleep wear and then change her like always and he knew like always she would of course still be shy even when he got her trust she was just innocent like that. Once done with puting his yukata on kagome he lifted her in his arms and pulled the furs back and placed her on her side of the bed and then laid down next to her. Almost instently she was cuddled up with him and he wrapped his arms around her slim waste and soon fell asleep inhaling her calming sent. 

(Sorry but i need atleast one review b4 continuing so yea tell me whatcha all think of my story so far)


	7. Chapter7

When Kagome awoke she found her self comfortable and warm and she was clinging onto something hard yet soft and firm. 'What is this?'Kagome thought to herself

Beside her sesshomaru stirred without her notice and just watched her but when she was about to look up at him he closed his eyes again so not to catch her attention. 

"Sesshomaru-Sama?"kagome asked quietly

"Just Maru my love"he replied

"Yes of course Maru-Kun. We are in our rooms?''she asked

"Yes. a servent will be in soon to bring breakfast come we must dress."sess said 

"breakfast you mean i have been here all night with you?"kagome asked

"Well yes who else would my intended sleep near or with??"sesshomaru asked

"OH ok then lets dress shall we" kagome said with a blush

"we shall"sess replied

Sesshomaru was dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for kagome to finish dressing.

Kagome had just got out of the complicated yukata and sat it on the bed not looking at sesshomaru. There was a slight knock on the door but kagome was to busy trying to get dressed to hear it and sesshomaru was to entranced by what kagome was doing to notice.

The servant outside the door waited and didnt hear anything so thinking they were still asleep he walked right in and what he saw he knew was going to get him killed there right infront of him was none other then the young lords intended naked as the day she was born. She was short but she had a nice ass and though small her breast were not to small they were big enough to were you would be able to see the curve of them through the kimono she was going to be wearing and they were firm he was sure. Her long black hair was cascading down her shoulders covering her dusky nipples and her ass was in the air as she bent to get her kimono from the low tea table where sesshomaru had put it so he could watch her bend over.

The servent's tray droped and allerted the demon and angel in the room.  
Kagome let out a shrill scream and sesshomaru's beast(inner demon) reacted to his mates distress and to the possessive nature that another male had looked upon its intendeds naked form.

Sesshomaru raced claws raised and slashed them right through the demon whos arousal you could smell through out the room and killed him instantly. 

Tashio and Minioka heard kagome's scream and had come running when they got to sesshomarus room they opend the door and saw the dead servent and a bloody sesshomaru growling and purring to a crying and embarrassed kagome.

Tashio quickly turned around knowing sesshomaru would kill him if he looked upon kagome naked.  
Minioka looked on and started to walk closer to sesshomaru who saw this and jumped back landing on the bed and he took of his top and wrapped it around kagome and tied the obi.

"sesshomaru why have you killed the servent your personal servent that is?"Minioka asked. 

"He looked upon what is mine to claim and just gawked at her his arousal is still apparent in the air grrrrrrrrrrrr."sesshomaru replied his beast still in control from the insident moments ago.

(PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKE IT AND I NEED ONE OR MORE REVIEWS INORDER TO CONTINUE I LOVE HEARING WHAT YALL THINK OF MY STORY


	8. Chapter8

I will try to update every single day every time i get a new review because if no one reviews i will end up thinking no one likes it and i will not write anymore so yes i know heard this over and over but my ideas come from knowing my readers are enjoying my stories i wouldnt wish to lose readers if i put some crummy story up now would i so please when i put up a chapter i need 1 or more reviews before i shall continue on the next chapters ok:) THANK YOU MUCH LOVE MY FAIR READERS I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK


	9. Chapter9

"Kagome is mine and no one shall touch her not even another female." sesshomaru's beast growled out.

"Maru-kun im not going to let anything happen to me or you so do not worry. Ok my love?" kagome asked. "OUCH! oh my back it hurts maru whats g...going on?" kagome asked in pain.

"Her wings are growing in now my son you must put her down and let what is to come come she will not be hurt i promise you this son" tashio said.

"Yes"was all sesshomaru said as he let go of kagome

Kagome lay on the ground crying. Then a bright light shot out of her back and when it faded there lay a beautiful angel for sure this time she was because her black wings folded behind her started to flutter in her sleep and she was soon huvering above the ground about a foot or two and then her eyes opend and she smiled a truely happy smile. Everyone was so confused.

"mama papa how are you?"kagome's childish voice asked.

Tashio, Sesshomaru, and Minioka were confused but then the fates showed up again and said to them.

"We have erased her memories of her future life and now all she remembers is what she has had here she will act and think like she was never gone." said the shorter fate

"You all have your kagome back and nothing will take her away."said the taller one

"Maru lets go play in the gardens again shall we love please please please my puppy friend?"kagome asked

"Grr kagome dont call me that"sesshomaru said

"sesshomaru why dont you go patrol take kagome with you. you can just change into your dog form and have her ride your back."Minioka said

"Would you like that little one" asked tashio

"OH yes i would love that sesshy never lets me see him in his true form ever since well you know the incident on the crescent moon where he accidently lost control and killed a bunny." kagome said happily but finished sadly as she thought about the bunny.

"Fine come now kagome we shall leave to patrol" sesshomaru said as he transformed into a medium sized dog. Tashio transformed and picked kagome up with his teeth by her collar and placed her on sesshomarus back.

Sesshomaru jumped out the window and softly landed on the ground. Kagome giggled at how fun it was to ride on his back. Sesshomaru was happy that his demon did not scare her but actually made her happy.

'I shall have to let her ride on me more often.' sesshomaru thought as he went to patrol.

They ran into miner lesser demons but that was ok since he scared them off but did not kill them for he did not want to scar her beautiful heart with the fact that he was a murderer and so he just growled at them.

Xwith tashioXminiokaX

As it got later in the night Tashio and Minioka talked about what had just happend hours before.

"kagome has come back and now now we have our little girl back."minioka said

"yes and now sesshomaru will be back to being happy again now that his love is with him" Tashio yawned and leand back in the chair of his study.

"come love lets head yawn to bed" minioka said.

"Yes" tashio said and they walked out of the study to there bed room and layed down and soon were asleep.

Xwith kagxsessX

It was was dark out and kagome had already fallen asleep and sesshomaru was tired so he lay down in a clearing near a spring that had a water fall running into it.

He curled his doggy form around kagome and covered her with his tail to keep her warm and soon he was asleep but his demon was still highly alert to watch for danger so no harm came to his love.

(I know this chapter is probably short again but i tried to get it to be longer sorry for the cliffy but im actually at school so i have to go peace ill update more tomarrow k thanks review i love to hear what u all think byezzz until the next chapter) :) :) :) :P :P :P :D :D :D :) :) :)


	10. Chapter10

JUST TO LET EVERY ONE KNOW THAT FROM NOW ON THIS STORY WILL BE BACK IN INUYASHA'S ERA I WROTE A LITTLE ABOUT KAGOME'S PAST AND HOW SESSHOMARU WAS THEN AND NOW IT HAS BEEN MANY YEARS SINCE THEY FIRST BECAME MATES EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED THE FUTURE IS NOW AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA GET ALONG BECAUSE KAGOME STAYED WITH SESSHOMARU IN THE PAST SO HE NEVER STARTED HATING HUMANS IN THE NEW FUTURE BECAUSE KAGOME NEVER LEFT SO SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA WILL ONLY PLAY FIGHT AND SESSHOMARU IS MORE EXPRESSIVE AND KIKYO IS ALIVE AND STILL THE KEEPER OF THE SHIKON JEWEL BECAUSE KAGOME WAS NEVER MENT TO BE THE KEEPER. I HOPE THIS DOES NOT CONFUSE YOU I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD WARN YOU. AND YES THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT PROBABLY SHORTER THEN THE OTHERS BUT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE DO TO THE FACT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP ON MY WORK AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT BUT I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY.

xBack in the future(inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippo and keade's time)x

xWITH SESSHOMARU(older sesshomaru)x

Sesshomaru slowly stood up from the base of the tree he had been resting against. He glanced over at Rin 'she reminds me so much of kagome.'

"Maru-kun!"some one from behind him said lovingly.  
"What is it mate?"sesshomaru replied back.  
"I want to go to the spring." the mystery voice whined.  
"Then go my love. Or are you saggesting something my dear?" sesshomaru said and you could hear the love and playfulness in his voice and see all the love in his eyes.  
"Oh my love you know me so well. Now lets go to the spring or i will drag you there is that understood." the voice lovingly caressed his ears and he loved it. Then it hit him his mate was acting rather strange since yesterday morning. 'why is she...'his thoughts came to a sudden halt when the scent hit his nose. 'aww so thats why. my little bitch is in heat.' he smirked at the knowledge.  
"I see now mate you're in heat are you then my dear we shall be off to "BATHE" does that appease you kagome?"sesshomaru said to his mate that has been with him since they were both just pups.  
"MMMMHMMMM. Now come on love i will race you there." kagome purred as she took off running.  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sesshomaru growled deep in his chest. 'God i love how she is still so playful'  
With that thought in mind he took off after kagome.

xHOT SPRINGSx kagome stoped to catch her breath. She turned around to look for him but all she saw was a hanyou with silver hair and puppy ears and...........' OMG he has gold eyes.'

"WHO ARE YOU? STAY AWAY FROM ME. SESSHOMARU HELP ME." kagome screamed in panic.  
out of no where a roar so loud that it ecoed off the trees.  
"MINE" Was growled out toward the hanyou as sesshomaru in his doggy form landed softly in front of his mate. Sesshomaru transformed back to his humanoid form.\

"well hello little brother. have you come to greet this sesshomaru and his mate?" sesshomaru asked his voice full of curiousity.  
"well duh sessh jeez i was just wondering have you two seen kikyo? I dont know where she went i think she might be hurt." inuyasha said in a concerend voice to his sister in law and his brother.

"oh inu-chan i didnt recognize you did you actually change out of that fire rat kimono for once you actually look your station im so proud of you hehe. oh and kik is gettin ready for the wedding. You two are going to be the newly weds so go find your mate and soon to be wife. love you inu-chan." kagome said to inuyasha. Inuyasha walked up and hugged kagome and kissed her cheek.

Sesshomaru growled playfully at them to and inuyasha growled back just as playfully.  
"you know after the ceremony we have to have a littl spar ok sessh?" inuyasha said. him and his brother always practiced weaponry together sesshomaru teaching inuyasha control, speed, strength, and even some slight magic here and there.

"deal little brother now lets all get to the ceremony after all rin is the flower girl." sesshomaru replied.  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSHOOOOOOO WHAT ABOUT MY BATH HUMPH." she was stopped thanks to sesshomaru kissing her passionatly. Sesshomaru moved his lips to be right next to her ear. He smirked when she shivered from his breath on her neck. He practicly purred while saying, "later my love i promise you will be fullfilled later." his voice was full of promise and kagome couldnt help but shiver.  
she sighed and said, " OK later then lets go." 


End file.
